Packaged microelectronic components, such as packaged radio frequency (RF) transistor devices, are mounted to secondary structures, such as printed circuit boards with thermal via farms or copper coins in a second level assembly process using solder. Typically, the maximum temperature rating of the resulting solder joint is approximately 110 degrees Celsius (° C.) for long term use. At temperatures above the maximum temperature rating, the solder joint tends to fail by solder creep and fatigue. Accordingly, this maximum temperature rating of the solder joint limits the effective power dissipation and the output power of packaged microelectronic components in high power applications.